Jerry MacDonald
|nickname= |Season=10 (US) |Place=3rd |Votes= 3 |Votestowin= |Alliances= |Loyalties= |HOHs=2 (Weeks 1 & 8) |Nominations= 5 (Weeks 6, 7, Day 52, Week 9 & Day 66) |Vetos= 2 (Weeks 4 & 5) |Days=66 |OtherPrizes= $4,000 |Currently=Jury Member |birthdate = |hometown = Magnolia, TX|occupation = Retired Marketing Executive Retired Marine Corps|Currently1 = Jury Member}} was a houseguest on Big Brother 10. At the age of 75, he is the oldest contestant in the show's history. He was known for his heated arguments with Libra and Renny, calling Dan Gheesling out for swearing on the cross and going back on his word, and comparing Dan to Judas. Despite his old age, he managed to reach the Final Three. He placed 3rd and became the seventh and final member of the jury after Dan Gheesling cast the sole vote to evict him. Biography Retrieved from CBS.com Jerry is a diehard Big Brother fan and hasn't missed one episode in all nine seasons. He even watches Showtime After Dark and the 24/7 feed. Jerry left high school in the 10th grade then, at age 38, returned to college. He went to Central State, Rochester Institute of Technology and Penn State and earned a Bachelor's Degree in Marketing Management ten years later. Before then, he spent four years in the United States Marine Corps and was honorably discharged in 1954. He has been a devoted husband to the same woman for 54 years, and stays physically fit so he can take care of her as she has recently been diagnosed with Parkinson's. Jerry has two children, five grandchildren and four great grandchildren. He feels he has an excellent marriage and attributes a good marriage to allowing your partner their own space. Jerry worked for 38 years in a sales/marketing environment and retired as a general manager at a multi-million dollar sales and marketing organization. He describes himself as being very competitive and says that being number one has been a driving force in his life. He likes to play golf and shoot pool and watches basketball, baseball, tennis and golf. He volunteers at an abandoned animal rescue, serves as a property manager, enjoys playing cards and working out at the gym. His favorite movie is "The Ten Commandments" and he listens to big band music, rock and roll and Elvis Presley. The perfect day for him is one where he is in touch with his family. The political office he'd most like to hold is that of President of the United States which he thinks of as the most challenging. His heroes are those who serve in the military and he believes they deserve credit for the fact that we live in a free society. He describes himself as liking to touch, being fair and considerate. His birth date is March 13, 1933.http://www.cbs.com/shows/big_brother/cast/15599/ Player History - Big Brother 10 Competition History Voting History HOH History Post Big Brother * Jerry was a guest at Dan Gheesling's wedding on July 2, 2011. Trivia * Jerry is the oldest houseguest to compete on Big Brother U.S. * Jerry has spent the most days on slop, with 32. *Jerry is one of nine American houseguests to be nominated during both parts of a double eviction yet still survive, the others being Jameka Cameron, Spencer Clawson, Victoria Rafaeli, Michelle Meyer, Matthew Clines, Kevin Schlehuber, Marissa Jaret Winokur, and Sam Bledsoe. *Jerry is the first person on Big Brother 10 to win the Power Of Veto in back-to-back weeks. **He would later be followed by Memphis. References Category:Contestants Category:Males Category:Big Brother US Contestants Category:Season 10 (US) Contestants Category:Season 10 (US) Jury Members Category:3rd Place